


Watching Over You

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Tazz's thoughts on a relationship
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 6





	Watching Over You

Title: Watching  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: WWF  
Synopsis: Tazz's thoughts on a relationship  
Comments: I don't know where this came from. All I know is that after  
seeing SCSA's promo with Mikey on Raw, Tazz popped into my head,  
scowled at me and said "Write this down". And I'm not brave enough to  
argue with a scowling Tazz. :)  
  
*************  
  
Watching  
-Khylara  
  
I hate seeing you with him. Have since the very beginning. I  
remember meeting you the first day I came to the WWF, then meeting  
him ten minutes later and being told point blank hands off. He acted  
like he owned you then and he still does. It literally turns my  
stomach seeing the two of you together, especially when I think about  
how he treats you. And I don't just mean intimidating you during  
promos or even the beatdown he gave you - I know a lot of those are  
works, playacting for the fans.  
  
But I've seen things. Things like the bruises you hide under long  
sleeves or the occassional black eye you have to get the make-up  
girls to cover up before you go on the air. Things like the flinch  
you give whenever he yells at you or the way you cower away from him  
whenever he berates you for some little thing.  
  
You're his slave...his bitch...his little plaything for whenever he  
gets tired of playing happy couple with Debra. He snaps his fingers  
and you go running, eager to please, ready to do anything and so  
blinded by love that you don't see him for what he is. You let him  
do whatever he wants to you and you don't care. Or worse, you think  
you deserve it all because you love him.  
  
I could tell you a few things...open your eyes a little. I've seen  
him screwing around on you with Kurt...and Hunter...and Booker...and  
even Vince. I've seen him fuck one or more of them in the locker  
room after a show while you wait in the truck. I've seen him on his  
knees servicing Vince and liking it. I've heard him tell each one of  
them that you're nothing to him, just an easy lay, no one important  
to be jealous of. I've heard him tell each one of them that he loves  
them...and not you.  
  
Why do you put up with that, Mikey? Why do you let him steal your  
pride, your strength, your heart? You deserve so much better...  
  
And I know you know about some of it - the drinking, the drugs, the  
abuse he's dealt out. Why do you think Shane's gone? He was in the  
same position you're in now and he couldn't take it anymore. Steve  
Austin took a proud, arrogant young man and tore him to pieces. And  
that's exactly what he's doing to you.  
  
But you keep going back. Everytime you get a little backbone and  
leave him you go back and he treats you worse than before. Like now  
in front of the camera - he's literally feeling you up in front of  
millions, staking his claim, branding you as his and not only are you  
not stopping him, you're enjoying it! Laughing with him while he's  
belittling you, treating you like nothing. Or the way you look at him  
whenever he climbs into the ring - all blushing and tongue-tied, eyes  
full of adoration, like one of the marks in the crowd. You worship  
the ground he walks on, the dirt on his feet and he treats you worse  
than shit.  
  
Why do you put up with that? What in God's name do you see in him? Do  
you really love him that much to let him do that to you? You must; I  
can't think of another reason.  
  
Okay - so I'm jealous. I'm jealous of the hold he has over you. I  
don't know what he did to get it, but he's got you good and tight and  
he's got no intention of letting you go. Why should he? He's got you  
trained nice, now - it's to the point where you don't even walk down  
the hall without his say so. And God forbid you look at or talk to  
anyone else - just ask Jeff Hardy or Lita about that one.  
  
Everyone else, that is, except me.  
  
For some reason known only to the Rattlesnake, he tolerates me around  
you. Maybe it's because he doesn't see me as a valid threat, or  
maybe he thinks you're so under his power that it wouldn't hurt to  
throw you a bone and let you have one friend. That you're so firmly  
his you wouldn't want anyone else, wouldn't even dream of it. I  
don't know, but whenever he sees you're with me, he lets you be.  
  
And God knows you need one friend. I don't know how many times  
you've cried on my shoulder whenever you've found out another thing  
bad about him or when he's beaten you down. And I've gritted my  
teeth, held you close while you sobbed your heart out, patched you  
up, then let you go. It's all I can do.  
  
And I hate every fucking minute of it.  
  
Why? Isn't it obvious by now? Well...maybe not to you, and maybe  
not to Austin, but everybody else in the Fed sure sees it. Sees, and  
pitys me a little, because I'm wishing for the moon whenever I look  
at you.  
  
Because I love you, Mikey.  
  
I've loved you since that moment I saw you in the hallway my first  
day here. The second our eyes locked together I knew in my heart, my  
soul that we belonged together. I'd spend the reast of my life  
making you happy if you let me and be grateful you gave me the chance  
to. I love you that much.  
  
You deserve so much better than Austin, Mikey. You deserve to be  
loved, cherished and made much of. You deserve tenderness and  
affection. You deserve to be someone's first thought in the morning  
and their last thought at night. You deserve all that - you may not  
think so, but I do.  
  
What in the hell do you see in Austin, Mikey? Why him - and not me?  
  
He's a rattlesnake, a psycho, a vicious son of a bitch who doesn't  
care about anything except himself and WWF gold. He's using you  
because he knows he can and you won't stop him. The absolute last  
person in the world he cares about is you.  
  
But I can't tell you that. You wouldn't listen. You can't - or  
won't - see the truth, see him for what he really is. You'd hate me  
if I tried to tear him down and I couldn't stand that. Not when I  
love you more than anything. More than my own happiness. More than  
my life.  
  
So I'll stay your friend - like I said, you need one. And maybe  
someday - I'm not holding my breath, but maybe someday soon the  
situation we've found ourselves in will change. Nothing lasts  
forever - especially here. Maybe someday soon something will happen  
that will finally open your eyes and break your heart, something  
that'll make you see who Stone Cold Steve Austin really is. Something  
that'll drive you to tell him to go to hell for good. And when - if -  
that day finally comes, I'll be where I've always been.  
  
Here. By your side. Waiting for you.


End file.
